Exposing the Covenant
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: Pre-sequal to good girl gone bad, Aly's first year at Spencer set during the movie and then a month later and her first encounters with the Sons of Ipswich.
1. Two new girls

_**A/N: i dont own the covenant or the movie... just Aly (and other new characters)... **_

**_here we go:_**

_**

* * *

**_

Exposing the Covenant

(Pre-Sequel to Good girl gone bad)

This the year when Aly had met the boys of the covenant and her crazy year ahead of her

Aly's point of view/ _the covenant boys POV/_

_**The two new girls**_

I was always the shy new girl to every school I ever went to. But not this year, I thought I could be anyone I wanted to be. My parents resented sending me here, but I got offered a scholar ship and accepted it. The school of Spencer Academy was like American gothic, old and haunted. I found my dorm ok, it was just me since my parents threw the school extra cash their way.

I was walking towards my locker, and tired to open without anything but when a hand leaned against the lockers and a voice said 'Need any help?'

'Ya, thanks' I smile and push my long brown hair out of my face

The blonde hair boy seemed to open my locker with ease and gave me a smirk as he opened it.

'Here you go' he smirked again

'Thank you' I blush

'Reid Garwin'

'Alyson Carlson'

'I'll see you around then Aly?'

'Maybe' I smirk

After class, I was heading back to my dorm when it looked like someone else was moving into the dorm next-door to mine.

'Hi' I smile as I unlocked my door

'Hi' said the blonde haired girl

'You new here?

'Ya'

'I'm Alyson'

'Sarah'

'I'm new here too'

'And you're Aly Carlson, you moved in the dorm next door' asked the dark haired girl beside Sarah

'Ya'

'I'm Kate'

'So you guys interested in going to the dells tonight?'

'What are the dells?' I asked

* * *

**R&R**

**tell me what ya think**

**peace**

**dramaqueen612**

**p.s the actual sequel is comming... I've started writing it and I have an idea where I want to go and I'll try my best to put it up soon as I can!**


	2. party and meeting the sons

**Well heres the next chapter**

**a/n : own nothing but the character Aly**

'So who's here?' Sarah asked

'Ok, first to know Aaron Abbott is prick and treats girl like dirt'

'Good to know' I laugh

'Who's that' Sarah pointed out to random guy

'New guy, don't know too much about him'

Then four guys came walking towards us.

'They're here'

'Who are they?'

'The Sons of Ipswich'

'Pogue, sweetie' Kate said putting her arms around the one with the longer hair

'Who this' he asked pointing at me and Sarah

'This my new roommate Sarah and this Aly she lives in the dorm next to ours'

'This Pogue Perry, Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers and Reid-'

'Garwin, Reid Garwin'

'Hi' I blush

'Remember me? Told ya I'd see you later' he smirked

'Ya, you're right'

'You guys know each other?'

'Kinda, he helped me open my locker today'

I caught Caleb giving him a look

'Sarah's my grandmothers name... you kinda remind me of her' Reid said trying to pick up Sarah

'Caleb Danvers and you don't put my grandmother into any of this'

Then a girl with curly long hair walked up to us,

'Hi Caleb... how was your summer?'

Caleb gave her a look.

She turned around and gave both me and Sarah dirty looks

'Hi I'm Kira'

'Sarah'

'Alyson' I said giving her a fake smile

'Oh ya from the Boston Public and New York?' Kira sneered, 'Tell me how one gets in from the public... and New York?'

'Kira, give it a rest'

'Why don't you give it rest?' Aaron said coming up from behind Kira

Then the new guy came and stopped him

'Listen you were being kinda bitchy'

Then without notice, one of Aaron's friends puked all over Aaron

'Hey guys... Dylan just called and said he saw 3 cop cars heading this way on the hill way road'

'_Sarah wants you man' Pogue smirked at Caleb_

'_That's bull shit' Reid snapped_

'_Shut up Reid' Tyler snapped back_

'_That Alyson girl was pretty cute' Tyler blushed_

'_She's 16' Caleb added_

'_How do you know?' Reid demanded_

'_Can just tell, she's real shy'_

'_And Kate told me' Pogue added_

Sarah tired starting her car, but it wouldn't start.

'My car won't start'

'You guys can come with us' Tyler asked

'I can't leave it here'

'I can fix it' Reid offered

'Reid don't' Caleb warned

'It's not over yet boys'

When Reid came over and lifted up the hood to the car, and before we knew it he shut it again.

'Try it now'

Weird enough it worked.

I looked up to only find Reid staring at me, I smile and my checks flushed.

* * *

**R&R **

**peace**

**dramaqueen612**


	3. boy bands and not like other 16 yr olds

**Sorry it took me so long to update... schools been really stressful and it will be like this for the next week and i'll try to update sumtime during my break... anywhos.. (sorry if the puncations and ect isnt perfect, i havent really had time to really edit it) but enjoy:**

* * *

Well this is us' Kate said as we stopped in front of our doors

'Hey were going into town in the morning to get some things you want to come?'

'Ya sure' Chase smiled

'Cool'

'I'm in 311 call me'

'He's so hot' Kate whispered

'So why do you call them the sons of Ipswich'

'What are they a boy band?' I asked and Sarah and I laughed

'I like you two, you guys are funny... Not like the other stuck up bitches'

'How old are you again?'

'16' I said

'Really, you look older'

'But not like the other 16 year old girls here'

'Prost-a-tots'

All three of us start to laugh

'Supposedly their the five descents of the Ipswich Colony in the 1600'

'You know both Caleb and Reid were checking you out' Kate said in a matter of fact tone '

Sarah laughed and a tiny laugh escaped my throat.

'But if I were you I'd go for Caleb and Aly watch out for Reid he's a bit of player'

I looked at Kate uneasily.

'Why Caleb?' Sarah asked taking the unnecessary focus off of me.

'He's generally one of those nice guys... he could stay here in the dorms and party with the rest of us but he stays home to take care of his mom'

'Aw that's sweet' I smile

'What happened to her?'

'She became a bit of an alcoholic when Caleb's dad died'

'So is he seeing anyone?'

'Ohh someone's interested' Kate giggled

'What happened to the fifth?'

'Fifth what?'

'The fifth descent?'

'Oh they say that the fifth was killed off during the Salem Witch hunt'

'Creepy' I said as I head to open the door

'Night guys'

'Night'

After I got into my pj's and crawled into bed, I couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde haired boy.

I was barely a sleep when I heard a scream outside my door, and I hastily open my door to see Sarah standing outside in the hall way with Reid. My heart started to flutter just seeing Reid standing there made me get butterflies in my stomach.

'What happened?'

'There was someone in the showers'

'Creepy'

'Let's take a look shall we' Reid said 'it's ok' holding his hand to us

So the three of us went into the showers

'Don't see anyone' he smirked looking around

'Catch ya later?'

'Ya' we both say after running back into our rooms slamming the door

* * *

**R&R **

**peace **

**dramaqueen612**


	4. Nicky's and the Truth

I woke up early, and had a shower and got dress, in my favourite faded jeans and Abercrombie pink sweater and brushed my teeth, before us girls and Chase went into town to re-stock our rooms.

We found ourselves, in the local drug store, when we ran into Caleb.

'Hey Caleb'

'Hey Kate'

'What ya up to'

'Stocking up our room

'Did you hear about the dead kid?'

'Ya, he lived on Reid and Tyler's floor' and the sound of Reid's name made my head snap up

'Did you know him?'

'No'

'Hey Caleb' I smile

'Hey Aly'

Then Sarah came up behind us

'Hey'

'Hey'

'Boo' Chase said popping in front of me trying to scare me and Kate

'You scared me' Kate laughed

'I'm going to ask Pogue if he wants to see that new Brad Pitt movie later, who else wants to come'

'I will' Chase said willing

'I've already seen it' Sarah said

'I have to run errands for my mother' Caleb said casually

'I'm not really into Brad Pitt' I said hastily

So Sarah and Caleb went to go run errands, and I didn't want to be a third wheel with Caleb and Sarah, I told them I wanted to go back to the dorms to finishing unpacking my clothes.

After I put the last of my clothes in my closet, there was a knock on my door and I went to answer it, was surprised to see Kate and Chase standing outside of my room.

'Hey guys, how was the movie?' I ask

'Good' Kate said 'Now go get ready'

'Why?'

'We're going to Nicky's'

'I'm 16 guys, I can't go'

'No it's ok, I'll get you in no problem' Kate reassured me

'OK then' I nod

At Nicky's:

Kate and Chase were talking about something and Sarah and Caleb were flirting and so at least I could see Reid from here and they wouldn't have anyone notice that I was checking out the older 17 year old.

It looked like Pogue and Tyler and Reid, what looked like a bet and wasn't paying too much attention to either of my new friends.

'What just happened? Sarah wondered out loud after noticing that Pogue had joined Caleb playing pool

'You know boys and their toys' Kate sighed as she looked at Caleb and her boyfriend play foosball

'I guess, but we were having fun and now were watching them have fun'

'Give me a quarter' Sarah asked Kate

'Why?'

'I'm going to how what us girls do for fun'

Then the music started playing

'I love rock and Roll'

The music stopped and Reid and Aaron got into a fight and Caleb and Pogue followed them outside.

After 5 minutes, Reid comes storming in, with Tyler right behind him and glass all over his back, and his facial expression was angry.

I nervously got up and asked Reid what was wrong.

'Aly, I wouldn't' Kate said shaking her head.

'I'll be fine' I said with my eyes still on Reid

'Are you ok Reid?' I asked nervously, not expecting what his reaction was going to be

Reid turned to look at me, and he grabbed my hand and led me outside.

'It's nothing, just me and Caleb had a fight' he said after 2 minutes of silence

'You want to talk about it?'

'It's complicated'

'I know complicated' I smiled

'You're not going to believe me... but swear to me that you're not going to say anything... Not to anyone'

'Don't worry... who'd believe me' I said giving him a reassuring smile

'At thirteen we get our powers but it's more of a test... we fully ascend at 18'

'Wow' is all I could say after he told me bits and pieces of their family history.

I know it's hard to believe, but Reid and I had become closer, and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, but for once- I'm going to listen to my heart.


	5. Genius and final warning

**Sorry it's been a long time, my weekend was crazy... hardly slept... but anywho... here's the next chapter... and hopefully I post another one right after this**

**Disclamer: I dont anything but my other character Aly (and if I cut anythingo out, I'm sorry, I was trying to make it fit with Aly and it being in her perspective, I really tried to make it work)**

* * *

'Hey' Kate said as she sat down beside me and Sarah in the lecture hall

'Hey'

'You're in a grade 11 class?' she asked with a puzzled look on her face

'I'm a genius' I laugh 'Actually I'm taking some extra credit... for Princeton' I said as our teacher was naming the four great writers were going to study.

'Stephen King'

'Ya dream catcher was the shit' Reid joked

I rolled my eyes and shake my head at him and he turned to wink at me. There I go, feeling my face flush with redness.

Later in the library I found Sarah reading an old book, as I got closer it looked like the one on the Ipswich Colony

'What ya reading?'

'Caleb's family history'

'Nice, getting a back ground check?'

'Kinda'

The names on the open page looked so familiar, _Danvers, Garwin, Simms and Perry._

So it was true, Reid wasn't making it up, oh my god! All of it was real... or was it?

'What is that?' Kate asked coming up behind us

'Caleb's family history'

'Did you know that the witch craft started right here in Ipswich?'

'Whenever I ask Pogue about he tells me it's all nonsense'

That's when I started to wonder, if Reid was telling me the truth or it was all in my head.

I went to go hang out with Kate, when I saw Pogue came storming out of her room.

'Pogue'

'Oh hi Aly'

'What's wrong with him?' I asked Kate after I closed the door

'I hate him when he's like this'

'You don't hate him, you guys are perfect' Sarah said when she got back from her date with Caleb

'I bet Caleb isn't the jealous type'

I was in my room reading, when there was a knock on my door, as I open my door; I was shocked to see Sarah standing outside my door.

'What's wrong?' I asked my voice cracked

'Kate's really sick'

'Oh my god, what happened?'

'I don't know but they told she came in with a head ache and a fever'

My head started spinning, something weird was going on.

'Can you come with me?'

'Ya of course' I said grabbing my coat and keys and ran out of my room

As soon as we got to the infirmary, we found Kate. She was lying there, it look like she was bitten.

'Do you know what's wrong with her?'

'It seems like she'd been bitten by spiders'

Sarah looked like she was going to be sick. I think I may have been sick too.

Sarah franticly called Caleb to tell him about Kate.

'It's like she's been bitten by thousand of spiders' Sarah cried and she couldn't talk anymore, so I took the phone from her.

'They're taking her to the hospital at Gloucester' I said a little too fast

'Aly calm down, tell Sarah to go to her dorm and wait for me there and can you stay with her'

I nod, but squeak out a yes.

'_What happened?' Pogue asked_

'_He's put a spell on Kate'_

'_What? Which spell?'_

'_Creation'_

'_Spiders'_

_Pogue was about the snap._

'_Pogue, just wait a minute'_

'_We're talking about Kate' he snapped_

_With that Pogue stormed off. Leaving the other 3 decants questioning everything. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**You know what to do... R&R**_

_**peace**_

_**dramaqueen612**_


	6. Something weird and true feelings

**Hey! I'm back again, all in the same day! so enjoy!**

Once we got back to the dorms, Caleb surprised us by meeting us there.

'Can I talk to Sarah alone?'

'Ya'

'Go to your room and stay there' he said, his voice husky

Just like that the door closed, I was in shock, and I've never seen Caleb act like that before.

Then there came Caleb, walking up the hall.

'What? I was just talking to you' I said trying to make, make sense... what I am talking about?

'What are talking about Aly?'

'Something weird is going on'

'Pogue got into an accident' Caleb said as Sarah re-opened the door

I cover my mouth with my hands.

'Aly, get in your room now'

I nod, and scrambled back to my room.

'Pogue's been in an accident' Caleb told us

So we rushed to the hospital.

Sarah and I stayed in the waiting room. We were defiantly worried now.

'_How's he doing?' Tyler asked Caleb when he came out Pogue's room_

'_He's hurt pretty bad'_

'_I say we go after Chase right now' Reid hissed_

'_It may not be that easy'_

'_Where's Sarah and Aly' Caleb asked none in particular _

'_They're in the waiting room' Tyler told him_

'_Is Aly ok?' Reid asked casually _

'_Ya, she's fine'_

_Caleb didn't need to ask, he just knew that maybe Reid cared about the 16 year old girl, who was way too young to be involved but was anyway... And maybe she would be reason why Reid would start care._

'Caleb'

'Is Pogue ok?'

'He's hurt pretty bad'

'How's Kate?'

'They stabilized her but she's still really sick'

'Aly, come with me' Caleb said reaching out his hand to me

'Why?'

'Just come on'

He whispered something to Sarah and I followed him up stairs.

'Reid' Caleb called to the blonde

The blonde turned to look at Caleb and me. I just stood there, and my eyes wondered to the ground.

Reid took both of my hands, and we just stood there hugging each other.

**

* * *

**

**R&R**

**Peace**

**Dramaqueen612**


	7. Something's happened

**A/N: sorry to make this chapter so short.. but I will make it up later... i promise**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

'Wow you look great' I smiled at Sarah, she was wearing a long white dress, with her hair up in a messy but nice up do.

'So do you' Sarah beamed as I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a short light purple dress and my hair in curls falling on my back.

'Are you ready?'

'Ya'

'_Where's Sarah'_

'_She's upstairs with Aly... you never should of brought both of them into this... especially Alyson, she's only 16 Caleb'_

'_Mom, I can't change the past'_

'_And he's using her against me, all of you and he won't stop'_

'_I want you to take Sarah and Aly to the dance' Caleb asked Tyler and Reid_

'_Won't you just let us help you; you know we've got your back' Reid pleaded, hoping Aly wouldn't get hurt_

'_I know you do, but please just do as I ask this once_

Once we entered the living room, my eyes fall on the blue eyed blonde, standing near the fire place, with his eyes on the ground. He tilted his head in my direction, and smiled at me. He stood up straight and held his hand out for me to take.

'You both look beautiful' Mrs. Danvers smiled as Sarah and I walked down the stairs.

'Ready?'

We both nod and walk out to Tyler's hummer outside. Reid held my hand during the entire walk to Tyler's car, never letting go once.

'Aw their so cute' I smile as Sarah and Caleb say their goodbyes

Tyler and Reid rolled their eyes at me, and I shake my head, ' Boys' I mutter under my breath

'Chicks' Reid and Tyler both say, and my eyes go wide and playfully hit both of them.

Reid was talking on the phone with Caleb, and Tyler and I were listening, not really paying attention to Sarah

'Sarah?'

'Ya she's fine'

'Sarah?'

Then she was gone.

'What?' Caleb said panicking on the other end, and then the phone clicked.

'Caleb?' Reid yelled into the phone

'Oh my god, what happened Reid' I asked, and the fear in my eyes were clear as I clung to his arm.

'Something happen' Reid said as he pulled me closer to him

'We gotta spilt up'

'Aly, go check the girls bathroom' Reid asked me, looking straight into my eyes

I nod my head in agreement and head to the girls bathroom.

'Did you find her?'

'No'

'It's 12 minutes past 11'

'Happy Birthday Caleb'

'Don't worry Alys, I won't let Chase touch you' Reid said taking my hand as he was pulling me closer to him, like he was protecting me from whatever was out there.

I smile but on the inside I was freaking out, I've never been more scared.

**R&R**

**peace**

**dramaqueen612**


	8. A month later and first kiss

**A/N: Ok, this should have been the last chapter... and it was only going to be a month later... but I lied... yes there's gonna be more... enjoy!**

'Chase is gone?'

'For now'

'Can he come back?'

'I dunno'

That was basically our conversation after finding out Chase was gone and we didn't really talk about it much after that, Reid said it would better that way: leaving it in the past.

_**A month later...**_

'_You and Aly are getting close'_

'_Ya so' Reid said not looking at Caleb_

'_She's 16 Reid' Caleb snapped_

'_I know... she's just a kid' _

'_Then don't led her on' Caleb threatened _

'_I'm not' Reid said defending himself._

_Caleb knew better, but Reid wasn't the type to actually listen._

I had just unlocked my door to my room, and set my bag on the back of my computer chair, and I sat on the bed and laying down and closed my eyes. I started to get the feeling that someone was watching me.

'Hi Reid' I said as a smiled played across my lips

'Damn baby girl, you're good' he said sitting beside me

'I know' I said opening my eyes and stared up into his blue eyes. Those butterflies never left me or my stomach whenever I saw Reid, so it didn't help much that my heart was pounding every time he looked at me.

The touch of his hand on my face brought me out of my thoughts.

'I never really noticed how beautiful your eyes are' Reid blushed

Oh my god, did I just make the Reid Garwin, the bad ass... blush.

I look down and start to play with his school tie, trying not look him in the eye.

He leaned in, but I pull away.

'Um... Reid... I don't know... I can't... we -'

'Its ok baby girl' he reassured me and gently kissed me on the lips, and still holding his tie, I pull him closer

'What happened to you?' Kate asked me eagerly

'Ummm' I said still day dreaming

'Aly? Are you ok?'

'Ya' I said not paying attention

'Alyson?'

'Ya' I said snapping out of it

'You've been acting weird'

'What?' I said trying to cover up the fact that Reid had kissed me

'Were you hanging out with Reid earlier?'

'Ya so?'

'Oh my god... something happened didn't it?'

'No' I lied

'Yes something did' she smiled

'Ok fine, we just kissed' I confessed

'You love him don't you?'

'What? No we just kissed... that doesn't mean I love him' I lied

'But you're falling for him'

I wasn't going to admit to that one, but I couldn't help having this feeling, maybe it could be something more.

During class the next day, I decided to tell one of my new friends, Bryanne Brody about what happened between me and Reid.

'You and Garwin made-out?' Bryanne gasps, she was always mellow dramatic

'No, we just kissed' I hissed

'Ok, so are you two dating or something?'

'I don't know'

'Maybe I shouldn't tell you this' Bryanne said looking around making sure that no one was listening

'What?'

'Well if you don't already know, Reid Garwin is a player and doesn't date... ever and he has a temper' Bryanne warned me

'So, that doesn't mean he can't change'

'Once a player Aly and I've been going to school with him since grade 9, he's hasn't changed since then'

I give her a look of uncertainty but push the thought out of my head.

'_So Reid... Kate told me about what happened between you and Aly' Pogue said _

'_What ya hear?'_

'_You two were making out' Pogue said giving him that look, like he'd done something wrong._

_Caleb turned his attention back to Reid, giving him the same look._

'_What? We just kissed... nothing else' he said defending himself_

'_It's never just kissing with you' Tyler pointed out_

_Reid shook his head._

'_Reid, how many times do I have to tell you, she's only 16, and to a 16 year old girl... A kiss could mean more then that' Caleb warned him_

_It's not like Reid didn't know that, he did... and that's why he did it... It was because he started to fall for that sweet 16 year old girl. Reid tried telling himself that this relationship couldn't happen and how it couldn't work. She's only sixteen, he'd tell himself and he was almost 18. There was no way that it could work._

I wasn't going to admit that I was secretly falling for Reid Garwin, I just couldn't, there was 7 reasons I couldn't date him, one I'm only 16 (and not turning 17 until April), he's too old for me, too wild, he doesn't date, he thinks that I'm only a kid, he's not the boyfriend type and he's a jerk. A hot jerk though, but he's not a jerk to me( which makes me like him even more), He can be sweet and caring when he wants to, he makes me laugh, he's good-looking, he understands me, and he just might love me.

**R&R it makes me happy :) and I could update faster!**

**peace**

**dramaqueen...**


	9. First for everything

**Disclamer: I dont own anything, but I do own the character Aly, and this is were Aly kinda breaks out of her shell alittle and becomes the Aly I know and love and hopfully you love her too... and I had alot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it anywho that's about it from me so, enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Do it well- got me saying crazy things... never fell so hard so fast- you throw me off track_

Sitting in my room, trying to do my homework expect I can't because of a certain someone coughs Reid, fell asleep while doing his homework (actually he tried to get me to do his) and his head in leaning on my shoulder. I sigh and close my lap top. So much for doing homework, I guess I could go bed now. I look at my watch 10:40 it read back to me. So carefully, I lift Reid off my shoulder (its harder then looks). He moans, and goes back to sleep. I get changed in my Tinkerbelle pj's and climb my way back to my bed (which Reid hogs most of).

'Move over' I whisper shoving him over the best I could

Dang it, he still won't move, ok fine... I lift his arm and lay beside him (practically on him) and gently place his arm over me. Reid opens his eyes, and smiles to himself and our fingers lock together. Perfect.

I open my eyes and look to find my alarm clock, 9:00.

'Reid, wake up'

'Nuhno' he mumbled in his sleep

'We... no wait _I missed my first class'_ I said as I shot up in my bed

'Go back to sleep Alys' Reid murmured with his face in the pillow and pulled me back down beside him

This is what I get for spending too much time with Reid Garwin.

An hour later, I wake again only to find Reid sitting on _**my **_bed and watching _**my**_ TV.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' I said as I got out of bed

'Didn't wanna wake you and you looked so cute when you were sleeping'

I roll my eyes and head into my bathroom.

'And you talk in your sleep'

'No I don't' I mumble as I brushed my teeth

'Ya, you do' Reid laughed 'and you kept saying my name'

'No' I blushed

'You kept going... Reid... Reid... Reid' he said mocking me

Two seconds later, I slam right into him and we both fall on the bed.

'Aly, I didn't know that you wanted me so badly... I know I'm a good kisser... and if you wanted to kiss me again I-' he started to say but my lips crashing into his stopped him.

'You were saying?' I smirk at the blonde who had a shocked facial expression on his face

'So I heard Reid slept in your room?' Kate asked eagerly

'Nothing happened' I promised

'Ya, right something happened'

'No, we were doing homework, that's it' I said in a matter of fact tone

'Reid and homework aren't two words you'd hear in a sentence'

I laughed because I knew that she was right. This was so out of character for Reid to act like that.

* * *

**R&R**

**peace**

**dramaqueen612**


	10. Sweet 17

**Disclamer: I dont own anything to do with the Covenant... I wish that Chase Crawfordwas mine3 lol... sadly only my dreams... but I only own the month later and 6 months later chapters and of course the character Aly.**

**A/N: major Fluff and lotss of loveeeee and more of firtynesss3 and I loved writing this Chapter and it kinda flows into the next story( of what Aly and Reid's relationship evolves into) set 6 months later just to speed things up without dragging it on... so enough of me talking... enjoy!**

* * *

**Sweet 17**

**April 16. My 17th birthday**

Reid Garwin was leading me somewhere, but since I had no idea, my eyes were covered with a blind fold, and he wasn't telling me anything, actually no one was saying a word.

'Come Reid; please tell me where you're taking me'

'Now, baby girl what fun would that be and ruin the surprise?' He said slyly

'If you tell me, maybe I'll do something for you' I hinted

'What do you have in mind baby girl?'

'Well anything you want' I smiled (and I walked right into that one)

'Anything?' He asked lifting his eyebrow (even though I couldn't see, I could just tell, he's just like that)

'Ya'

Then he whispered something dirty in my ear, and instead of freaking out, I thought I'd beat him at his own game, 'If you behave' I giggle

'Oh I will' he whispered in my ear, giving me goose bumps 'but I'm still not telling you'

I hit him playfully on the arm, and he continues to lead me to nowhere.

'Surprise' everyone yelled, as Reid untied my blind fold

The large banner that hung across the room read: "Happy Sweet 17 Aly"

'Guys you shouldn't have'

'I know, but since Reid told us how your first sweet 16 went, we thought we'd throw a sweet 17 instead' Sarah confessed

I turn around to see the 18 year old, smirking away. 'Thanks Reid'

'No problem baby girl' he smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist

'Time to open presents' Kate told me as she led me towards the couch and told me to sit down

'You didn't have to get me presents'

'But we wanted to'

I arch my eyebrow and shake my head at my best friends.

Sarah and Kate both got me a picture jewellery box with a picture of the 3 of us and a personalized bracelet. The 3 other boys got me Jane Austen's (my favourite Author) Pride and Prejudice, Emma and Sense and Sensibility.

Now it was time for Reid to give me his present, I wasn't expecting this...

The box was a simple white, and when I opened it and picked up the sliver heart shaped locket that was inside, it just blew me away.

I jump up from the couch and throw myself into Reid's arms which caught him by surprise and everyone else in the room

'Thank you, I love it...' whispered in his ear

'I knew you would' he said slyly

'How I am ever going to thank you'

'I've been thinking of a few ways' he whispered leaning closer to me and was still playing with my hair (and making it messier then it needed to be)

'Reid' Caleb hissed

'What?' Reid said as his head snapped up from my glaze

'It's ok, I make sure he doesn't do anything to bad' I winked at Reid

Reid seemed to like where this going.

Reid had me pinned to his door, and continued to kiss me and making me giggle.

'Reid, I have to go' I said trying to pull away, but I wasn't doing a very good job

'No you don't, baby girl' said he said as he stopped kissing me, 'you can stay... the... Night' he said breathlessly and he started kissing me again.

'No, Reid, I really have to go' I said kissing him again 'this is me... leaving now' I mumbled as his lips crashed into mine.

'Nuhno' he said in between kisses

'I don't want to leave, but I have to' I said going on my tippy toes to give him one last kiss

'Then don't'

I gave him a small smile and give him one last kiss (ok I know I said that before, but I lied) and got out of his grip and walked down the hall to get to my room 2 floors down. I wave at him and blow him a goodnight kiss and turned to leave.

_Three, two, one... Here she comes... wanting more... Reid smiled to himself as Aly ran back into his arms. _

I am such an idiot, why I am doing this? Oh right, I'm falling for Reid Garwin... I thought to myself, as I started kissing him again and he shuts the door behind us.

_Gotta be somebody- The moment when we're meeting, It'll play out like a scene, Straight off the silver screen, So I'll be holding my breath... I'll find the one that I'll spend the rest of forever with._

**R&R**

**peace**

**dramaqueen612**

**P.S and the character pictures are on my profile, and hopefully they work, cuz I've clicked on the link for one of the pictures wasnt working so hopfully it will work you, if doesnt work its ok, cuz i'll put who's playing who on it. **


	11. Green Eyed Monster and a promise

**Disclamer: I dont own anything, and I still wish that I had Chase Crawford..... someday I'll marry him3**

**This is gonna be the second last chapter, and I'm pleased with how the last chapter turned out.... but enough of me talking..... Enjoy:**

* * *

Twisted- Baby you're a wrecking ball crashing into me, nothing I can do but fall.... Piece by piece....you broke down every wall. I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong 3

Everybody was giving me a hard time about the thing I had with Reid. We're not dating but we occasionally make-out, but never have slept together as hard as that seems. Some people just don't take that answer. Reid has a reputation for having one-night stands and never speaking to them again. Was I more than that or was I going to become another notch in his bed post?

'So let me get this straight, you and Reid are just friends?' Bryanne asked me for what seemed like that hundredth time

'Yes' I said putting my long brown hair in a braid

'So you two are friends with benefits?' Bryanne asked as she was straitening her bangs with my straighter

'No, I told you there's no benefits, I'm not sleeping with him' I repeated sounding a annoyed

'You know, he's gonna go looking somewhere else if he's not getting it from you'

'No he's not, and it doesn't matter because we're not together'

'Ok then, no need to spazz out'

'Sorry, it's just everyone is on me about it'

'It's ok, but I'd be careful'

There's no point in asking since she's always telling me what a bad guy he is.

'What did he do you anyways? Hook up with you and ditch you?' I asked sarcastically

'He didn't do anything to me'

'Then why do you hate him so much?'

'He's just a bad guy'

'There must be more then that' I asked sincerely

Bryanne still said nothing

'What did he not give you the time of day?'

'NO'

'So you're still bitter about that?'

'I'm not; he slept with my best friend '

'Oh'

'While he was with my other friend Jackie'

I looked at my best friend with a sad look.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know... I mean I didn't even know him then and if I did I wouldn't be friends with him now'

'It's ok, it's not your fault... it happen 3 years ago'

'But I think he's really changed, since I met him anyways'

'That's an act he's doing, so he'll get you to trust him and then he'll pull it out right from underneath you'

'Look, I'm glad that you gave me your opinion but I'm happy with him and he makes me smile and he brings out another side of me and I haven't been happy in a long time'

'Just be careful'

'I will' I promised

* * *

'Reid' I said breathlessly

'Ya' he said as he tried to lift up my shirt

'Um.... I'm not ready...' I stammered

'Its ok baby girl, I wasn't trying to pressure you to do anything you don't want to do'

'Thanks Reid' I said still having my arms wrapped around his neck

'Well I guess if you want to stop'

'Who said I wanted to stop?' I said arching my eyebrow

It didn't take two seconds before his lips were crashing into mine

* * *

**R&R**

**peace **

**dramaqueen612**


	12. Best Night of my life and more

**Me: Where are you? You guys were supposed to be here an hour ago?' **I texted Reid, after waiting for an hour at the dells for the boys.

Reid: BG chill, were coming

**Me: chill.... Ur funny **

Reid: I know

'You texting the boys?' Sarah asked

'Ya, Reid and he's being a pain in the ass' I laugh

**Me: Hurry your slow ass up lol**

Reid: you'll want a piece of this later so watch it

**Me: Ur sick **

Reid: U know u love it 

**Me: wink ;)**

'Finally, your here' I said snapping my cell close and smirked at the boys walking towards us

'Baby girl, you really need to learn to be patient' Reid said putting his arm around my shoulder

'Me? Look who's talking'

'And if you want to sleepover, then you should respect your elders'

'Ha, now you're an old man?' I laughed as I ran out of his reach

'You're dead now baby girl' he said running after me

Reid likes the chase; ha....... he knows I'm way too fast for him..... That's an understatement..... I'm not the best runners out there so he'll eventually catch me. Damn he got me. He grabbed me from behind and lifted me up and twirled me around. The laughing came natural to me as breathing when I was around him.

'Ok, I give' I pleaded in between giggles

'Good girl, now what do you say?'

'I'm sorry that you had to chase me'

'And...'

'But I'm not sorry for calling you old' I smiled as another giggle escaped my throat (clearly I was asking for a death wish)

'Pardon'

'Um... nothing' I said taking off in the opposite direction

'You really are dead now' he grinned as he chased after me

'_They look so cute together' Kate gushed to Pogue as the rest of group watched us chasing each other_

'_I know' Sarah agreed 'I just wish that they'd see what's in front of them'_

'_But Reid's not the one to settle down' Caleb said ruining the moment for Kate and Sarah_

'_But that doesn't mean it won't happen, he's changed since he met her' Kate argued_

'_I just wish that they'd start dating' Sarah sighed_

'Wait, I wanna try something'

'What?'

'Turn around' I ordered

The blonde look puzzled but did as he was told

I took a few steps back and gave myself a head start running towards him and jumped on his back

'Alyson what are doing?

'Nothing' I laughed

'Fine then' he smirked dangerously and took off running and I was still on his back and we head back to the group

'Looks like you two had fun'

'Shut up' I giggled as my checks turned red and I jumped off Reid's back

_-Burnin' Up- I'm hot your cold.... you got me going on my toes; I'm trying not to go under.... _

_Don't stop the Music- Now were face to face, I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music-_

I still can't believe that they're making me go prom. I'm not the one for formal dances, I mean sure I went to the fall feast, but look how well that turned out. Kate, Sarah made me and the boys go to prom, even though I put up a good fight. They eventually won because they "voted" and I lost.

They seem to like to play Barbie with me, dressing me up and doing hair and make-up. I actually haven't done something that fun since I was 10.

'Don't worry Aly, Reid's gonna love you in this'

'Guys, it's not like it's a real date, we're just going as friends'

My thoughts changed when I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown eyes sparkled, smoky grey with black and my hair in an up do and my dress; I couldn't even find the words to describe it. It was white strapless, with a corset top and princess flowy bottom.

'Wow' was the only word that escaped from my mouth

It was a blessing in disguise, we were meeting the boys there in instead of us all going together. Sarah and Kate didn't want Reid to see my dress until I enter the banquet hall.

I nervously walk towards the stairs that led to the dance floor, my nerves were shaking. I close my eyes and open them as I continued to walk forward.

_The heads of everyone turned to see who coming down the stairs, their eyes were focus on the 17 year old girl. _

_Reid Garwin turned around to see what everyone was looking at. He held his breath as he watched the beautiful 17 year old coming down the stairs._

'What is everybody staring at me?'

The spot light shown down on me, the sparkles on my dress lit up. I looked up only to see the confetti fall from the ceiling.

'You look amazing'

'Thank You' I smile at the blonde as he took my hand.

I couldn't believe it; this was officially the best night of life. Reid and I danced all night, and I couldn't have asked for anything better.

'I don't want to leave for the summer' I said as Reid wrapped his arms around me

'Then don't'

'Reid, I have to.... I haven't seen my parents since Christmas'

'I want you to stay'

'I want to stay too, but it's complicated'

'What's complicated?'

'If I leave, you'd forget me over the summer'

'I'd never forget you, you too much of pain in my ass' Reid joked trying to lighten up the mood

'Thanks jerk'

I never wanted this to end; I wanted to stay here in his arms forever.

'Well that's my last box' I sigh as I looked at my empty room

'I know it`s tough leaving this place` Kate said trying to cheer me up

` I never thought it was going to be this hard.... leaving`

`Don`t worry it`s only going to be two months`

`Ya two months.... anything can happen`

`Ya, but don`t worry about Reid, Caleb will keep a tap on him`

`Well baby girl are you ready? ` Reid said as he leaning against my door frame

`Ya`

`Come on then` He said as I went up to him and grabbed his hand and our fingers intertwined. Perfect.

And we walked down the hall hand in hand.

_Good Girl Gone Bad- Easy for a good girl gone bad- And once we gone-Best believe we've gone forever-'Cause onces a good girl goes bad We gone forever-_

* * *

_R&R_

_peace _

_dramaqueen_


	13. Epilogue

I' m sad to see it end :(..... but its not the end for Aly anyways...... I'm still typing like a crazy person writing Last Battle...... and I will update SOON!

P.S Thanks: for those who read and Reviewed/ Story alert my story(ies) it means the world to me and **thank you so much ;).... enjoy:**

* * *

2 more months later.....(beginning of Good Girl Gone bad)

Fall

I can`t believe how fast summer went and I can`t believe that I`m heading back to school.

The last box was in my car and after my goodbyes with my parents and a couple of friends; I drove back to my second home.

Once I got to the dorms, I collapsed onto my new bed and fell asleep. I woke up all groggy and wondered where I was and then it clicked. I was home.

I know I shouldn't leave my unpacking until tomorrow but I had my best friends to find. The best place to start was Nicky`s.

I walked through the doors of pub, it hasn't changed. Still smoke in the air and the faces were pretty much the same.

Through all the faces I spotted the blue eyed blonde playing pool with Tyler against Aaron and Brody.

A smile played on my lips, as he looked up from his combo shot. His eyes lit up when I found myself running towards him. I jump in arms and kissed him.

This year was going to change, forever

Good Girl Gone Bad- We gone forever..........


End file.
